Revenge
by PolarbearsWillEatYou
Summary: Death The Kid was walking in death city when it happened. The Beginning of the war. The Day the vampires got revenge.


"Revenge"

Written By PolarbearsWillEatYou

SO, I see you decided to look for The Sequel and found it. How was the last story? Did you like it? You did. You laughed at the Maka Chop Didn't you? the way, Well, Thats Not The Point Here. You clicked on this for a story! And i'm making you want to click out of it! Well.. HERE. WE. Go!

Death The Kid was walking with Patty And Liz Thompson Down the quiet streets of Death City.

"This is so boring!" Said Liz.

"Yay!" Exlclaimed Patty.

Kid was not impressed. "We have to find Akira before he finds us."

Liz just wanted to go home. "What's so important about-"

Hero was standing directly in front of them.

Liz was releived. "Whoo. I was worried it was somthing that could hurt us."

Hero seemed angry. "I am no longer a weakling. Surrender or i will take you by force."

Liz and Patty Laughed.

Kid didn't even smile. "Hero, I know you want power, power, but your still the fool who gets beat up by Black Star."

"Who Said Black Star? He actually beats up someone?" Coming around the corner was the one and only.. Ox Ford.

Liz and Patty were still laughing. "Ox?" Said Liz mid-laugh.

"Oh, Hero The weakling. What are you doing here?"

Hero became furious. his eyes turned bright red and his teeth sharpened sharper than Soul's. He spoke calmly. "You will now face the wrath of I, Hero. You will feel the power of the Vampire!"

Hero lunged forward and grabbed Ox. He then Turned Ox's head and prepared to eat. Ox felt his breathing on his neck.

"Liz! Patty! Transform!" Exlclaimed Kid.

"Got it!" Said Liz and Patty as they transformed and landed in Kid's hands.

It Was Too Late.

Hero had penetrated Ox's skin.

Ox Ford would soon be a vampire.

Ox spoke with pain. "R-run Be-fo-fo-re- He ge-ge-ts Youuuuuuu. !"

"We better run Kid." Said Liz.

"No. Die DAMNITT!"

And He Began to rapid fire Hero.

"Kid. Run Or i'll transform and you won't be Smmeytrical!" Thretened Liz.

Kid got on his skateboard and fled back to the academy.

Later...

Soul and Maka walked down the halls.

"Maka. i am-" Soul was cut off by the announcer.

"Maka Albarn. Please Report to Class Cresent Moon. Someone is waiting for you there. Don't Bring Soul.

Soul Didn't trust that anncouncment. "Maka. That dosen't sound good."

Maka knew that. "I know Soul, But I have to follow all anouncments." And she walked down to the class.

That one announcment would change everything...

In Class Cresent Moon...

Maka opened the door and saw one boy sitting in Stein's Chair.

Ox Ford.

"Ox?" questioned Maka. "What are you doing here"

Ox smiled a creepy grin. That bite had changed him. He had always loved Maka. Even with his heart now evil, He loved her even more.

"Ox? Are you okay?" asked Maka.

"I'm Fine." His Voice was romantical, no matter what he said.

"Okay, why did i get called down here?" She asked him.

"I need to speak with you." He smiled evilly.

"Okay. About what?"

"Just let me speak."

"Kk"

Ox started his little Speech.

"Maka, i have always loved you, but i have." He paused. "Changed." He decided. "And now i love you More."

"Okay. Continue. " Maka was confused.

"I am now." He took a deep breath. "A Vampire. And I love you so." He grabbed her. "Stay with me Forever."

Maka Screamed. "Let me go Ox! I don't need your game!"

Ox seemed hurt. "But- I love you. You Will be mine!" His fangs grew large and he pushed her soft, brown hair to the side. He started to lean on her neck when the door burst open...

Standing in the open doorway, The Boy With slick black hair and three white stripes, holding two guns, The Boy of symmetry, Death The Kid.

"Let Her Go." Said Kid.

"Never! We Belong Together! She Will Live in the darkness with me for all eternity!" Maka felt the tip of his fangs resting on the top of her skin.

"I don't care if you love her. Soul is my friend, And he loves her more." Kid smirked and and started shooting at Ox.

Ox jumped away from Maka to dodge the bullets.

Soul barged in, jumped, and transformed, aiming right for Ox. Striking him in the chest.

Before Ox turned into a soul, he screamed "It's Too late! Mina is back! She will kill-" He turned into a soul.

Ox's soul was a red bat, oviously showing that the bite turned him into a evil vampire.

"Maka! Are You Okay!" Soul exclaimed then transformed.

"Yea, Why Wouldn't i be?" She ran over and hugged him.

He hugged her back and ate Ox's soul.

"So, What was his deal? What happened?" asked Maka.

"When someone gets bitten by a vampire, they turn evil, And either they follow the commands of the master, or they do their own thing, it usually starts with biting all the people the vampire had a crush on or was dating, then he moves on to the general command, Which i'm guessing after what kid told us, and what we know, Is to bite everyone in the school, and the vampires will move in and control us so we bite the world. The reason they turn evil is, when skin touches there fangs, it releases a venom into there bodys which makes every muscle, organ, and bone turn evil." Replied Soul.

"Wow." Said Maka.

"Yup." Said Soul.

THE NEXT DAY...

Dr Stein was dissecting a Little frog-like being that kept screaming "I am Kerero!" When The bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Said Dr. Stein.

In the halls, Soul talked to Maka "Maka, do you notice somthing?"

All the usual side characters at the school had red eyes and sharp teeth.

Hero walked up to Maka.

"I heard Ox bit you and then got killed by soul, How do you like being a vampire?, Wait, Why are you with soul? Ox Didn't Bite you! Well, I can fix that."

All the vampires stared at them.

Death the kid Walked in front of hero. "Stay away from her. As the new ruler, I command you too stay away from them both." Her eyes looked fierce.

Hero looked puzzled. "Your the ruler? I'm sorry Sir." and he ran off.

"Are- You gonna bite us?" Asked Maka.

Soul jumped in front of Maka.

"I know your evil now! Your not gonna hurt Maka!" Exclaimed Soul.

Kid lowered his voice. "I'm not actually a vampire, i just act like it, and i tricked all the vampires that i am Mina's brother, Haha, there so gullible. Follow me."

They followed Kid back to a building where inside was Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Dr. Stein, Lord Death, Marie, Spirit, Crona, Ragnorok, Sid, And a couple side characters.

Kid spoke silentley as they walked in side. "These are the only humans left from the academy, The ones you probably haven't seen are Maxine and Brock, There a couple."

"Oh." Said Maka.

"Well, sit down, we might be here a while, someone needs to always be on watch." said Kid.

"Me and Maxine will do it for the night." Said Brock.

"Okay." Said Kid.

Maka told the story of what happened with Ox.

"Vampires Suck!" "YEa!"

THAT NIGHT...

Maxine and Brock were walking when Hero popped up.

"Hey Hero!" Exclaimed Maxine.

"Hello." Said Hero.

Maxine turned around to run and gasped.

Brock had red eyes, and she was surrounded by Vampires.

"Brock, No!" Maxine cried.

Brock looked hurt. "What's wrong Maxine?" He took a step torwards her.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Your not Brock anymore!" Maxine Screamed.

Brock seemed very hurt now. "Maxine, I am Brock. I always have been." He took another step closer.

"Stop! YOUR NOT HIM!" She Screamed loudly.

"Yes. I. Am." He took another step.

"Don't come any closer!" She Screehed.

"Let me prove i am me." He took another step.

"Fine." Maxine said.

Brock held her in his arms and pushed her beautiful brown hair out of her face and of her neck.

"What are you doing!" Maxine Screamed.

"Let me give you an Eternal Kiss, My Love." And he bit her, creating a large CRUNCH noise as he penetrated the skin.

The venom traveled through her fast, She screamed loudly until it reached her heart. Then she stopped screaming and her eyes turned red.

The Vampires Were Winning The War.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Today we fight back, We take out Mina again, All the vampires will return to normal beings, Akira will die, and the born vampires will die." Said Kid.

First, Black Star rushed in to the death room of the school and saw Mina was bigger now.

"Black Star, How lovely too see you" She was beautiful now! Black Star was almost hypnotized by her blood red eyes.

"Hello Princess." He Clutched Tsubaki In her knife form.

"Come here." She said.

"Yes Princess." Said Black Star.

Black Star Walked forward.

"Black Star! Stop! It's A Trap! She's Controling you!" Exclaimed Tsubaki.

It Was Too Late. Black Star was under the princess's control.

When He reached her, the princess spoke. "Now, let me bite you."

"Yes Princess."

Tsubaki transformed and Screamed loudly.

Maka and soul were running in.

"DIE MAKA" Screamed Mina.

"No, You Die." Said a Fimiliar Voice.

Purple bullets killed Mina.

Kid Stood In the Doorway.

Everything was back to Normal.

THE NEXT DAY...

Everything was indeed back to normal.

Classes resumed, Vampires Vanguished, And Death The Kid had done it all.

"Wait! I DID STUFF TOO! I, BLACK STAR, KILLED THEM ALL" Black Star Screamed at the narrorator.

Then the narroarator said that black star jumped out the window and became emo. Thats what happened.

THE END *Evil Smile*


End file.
